


Movie Discourse

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [27]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Leggy (Steven Universe), Disabled Character, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Hugs, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Special Interests, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Ruby and Ruby try to work out which movie to watch.Sentence 46: “You’ve never seen Lion King?”





	Movie Discourse

“Hey, Ruby, you wanna watch a movie?” you say, skipping into the living room.

Ruby looks you, her raising her eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

You skip over to her and sit down beside your girlfriend. As always with people, you avoid making eye contact (it makes your head hurt), but Ruby doesn’t care. After all, the fact that Ruby only has one eye makes her feel very self conscious sometimes, and she hates eye contact too. So you get on well with her.

“Maybe a Disney movie?” you suggest.

Ruby chuckles. “Well, obviously. Ruby, no offense, but that was a pretty obvious answer.”

You blush, ducking your head. You wring your hands together, feeling a bit silly. You don’t mean to be so obsessed with Disney movies (it’s your special interest, after all), and you sometimes forget that this can annoy other people.

Ruby sighs and puts her arm around you. “I’m not annoyed with you, Ruby. I was just being sarcastic. I forget you struggle with it sometimes. What I really meant is what Disney move you want to watch.”

You perk up again and rush over to the bookcase where you keep your DVDs. “I dunno.” Scanning the selection available, you grin and say, “What about _Lion King_?”

Ruby shrugs. “Yeah, why not. I’ve never seen that one.”

You stare at her, gasping overdramatically. “You’ve never seen Lion King?”

“Nope.”

“But… how can you have never seen it?” you say, hugging the DVD to your chest. “It’s, like, the best Disney movie ever.”

“I’ve just never seen it,” Ruby says. “I’ve never really watched many of these movies before I met you. But, yeah, let’s watch _Lion King_.”

And, grinning, you put on the DVD and snuggle up next to Ruby to watch the movie.


End file.
